Beloved Cruelty
by Krysis Cura Tyranny
Summary: He leaned down kissing her forehead, she couldn't move and if she did it may or could have coasted her life she could feel his lips dip down from her forehead to her nose brushing her deeply with his soft yet rough lips, before she could utter a protest?
1. Meetings and Changes

Beloved Cruelty  
Chapter: 1 (Meetings and Changes) By: Krysis  
  
You could hear the clattering of fences of the cage, as fists collided into metal and flesh. You could hear the crowed cheer as they gestured their tickets in the air. You could see the flashes of the dim light as men hollered and woman clung to there men, as some cheered and some booed. Blood tainted the white walls of the small rectangle walls of the fighting arena.  
  
It was called the pit' to others death row'. It was low to the ground, as it formed a perfect rectangle. The walls were placed with hard concrete walls that were tall and boxed around the rectangle. Gates arose on both ends of the walls holding the audience to a safe distance as they watched the fighters match up.  
  
It was illegal and a high dollar pay. No one really bothered to stop it, even the cops came down to do dirty betting. A lot of fighting went around, and a lot of rape, missing, slaves went on in the trade. It was more then just a simple location in an underground spot.  
  
It was the place on where the strong went, and where the strong were there to survive. You fight and you fight tell the death. Rules changed now and again and clean fights were held but even then they were respected fighters. If you were to lose then you were shun upon.  
  
If you bets were few then you wouldn't be allowed to fight. A lot of new fighters came, and a lot of well-known fighters stated their high ranks. It all depended on the night, the time, and the place. Sure the people mattered but only to some extent.  
  
There stood a girl, her tall figure framed to the caged wall, her fingers intertwining with the metal cage. She watched bellow as the announcements were being made. She had a thousand things running through her head at that time. The dim lights flickering above her head, as her blue a lock twisted into it's illuminated lights. For newer people the lights would cause you a slight rush, a daze almost but she had been hear so long and was use to it from a young age.  
  
She looked to the stands as she took notice to her father placing his bid. Her blue orbs shut tightly she could feel a tear begin to from as she shook it away, she was wearing a tight black skirt, with a nice black thin dress coat that clung to her every curve. Under that she had a white spaghetti strapped shirt. You couldn't even tell she looked the age she was.  
  
She looked more in her 20's then her real age. Which were sixteen at the time. She could watch as the to fighters dueled it out as the shorter man began to pulverize the other man. She felt her fingers grasp tighter as she watched the taller man fall to the ground with a thud. She could see the blood spew from his mouth as 2 men rushed out.  
  
Two quick figures tapped the man's neck as the man shook his head to the man close by. The young girl could feel her body shake in shock as the short man let an evil smirk slip to his face. She could see his wraps covered in blood, his tanned skin all but dripping with sweat. She could see his muscles flinch under the lights as she looked back.  
  
She could see her father glance her a worried look as his laughs soon cut off. He shook his head as he pointed to the men close by to bring her to him. The first thing that had hit her in her mind was 'run' and that was what she did, she had knee high white socks on with tall high heals which made it hard to run but she gathered all her will power and sprinted.  
  
She made it so close to the door before the arm grabbed her. She wasn't just grabbed she was ripped from her spot and tossed to the floor. Her father' or I should say her step father stood over her with the same smirk the man down there held.  
  
"Yamcha lost! My own fighter lost. I'm sorry Bulma dear but a deal is deal you have been bided on for quite the high price you are now not my daughter your a whore like all the rest. Enjoy.oh and do have fun?"  
  
She tried to speak back before one of her Fathers' guards knocked her out, as blackness took over her. Her lips faltered slightly as the dim lights showed her rising and falling of her breathing as her mind was black and dark.  
  
The guard launched her over his shoulders as he had the other guard open up the caged door to hell' as she called it as the man took her down the long steep steps that lead into the locker room of the fighters. She couldn't come back to her senses he had knocked her out quite good.  
  
"Radditz here's is the girl! Freiza sends his regards. A deal is a deal." He tossed the limp woman into his arms as he looked at the other Elite fighters of their group. High classed and high ranked. They were starting to gain respect of the bidders but they weren't under contract like Freiza's other fighters.  
  
"Tell Frieza not to be so wasteful with such merchandise next time or he could lose his whole whore house to us." And evil chuckled came from the shadows, it was the fighter from the arena. He was swiping of his blood- drenched wraps as he looked at the terrified guard.  
  
"She's his step daughter, took her in after he stole her mother from some scientist. Not one of his owned. Oh and just between you and me she just turned of age as of last week go easy on her!" He smiled a fake smiled trying to lighten up the man's fowl mood.  
  
"I go easy on no one, even if it is a woman!" all the men in the group laughed half heartedly and then they continued packing." They were getting ready for there leave as they all new the fight was going to be who would be able to take her home with them.  
  
It was when almost all the men had packed did the woman start to stir, her blue orbs flashed into a daze as she looked around her. Fear striking her, as she would shiver slightly. She curled herself up into a ball from the bench she had been placed on.  
  
Her eyes held so much worry, so much betrayal. It was then the shorter man walked over his pack flung over his broad shoulders as he gave a glance at her. He had to admit she looked very well older then 16 then again a lot felt the same about him. He looked more in his late 20's then his actual age of 19 but he had had a harsh childhood.  
  
She looked up at him, her fast smudged with a light trail of dirt from being knocked out onto the cold floor above. She examined him closer up as she was more then just afraid of him but was terrified at how evil the lights played on him. His tall aflame hair, spiked and with jet-black and his eyes those dark onyx eyes that held nothing-just emptiness like black space.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
She didn't reply she just stood up with a heavy sigh as she looked to the ground looking as fair as she could from his eyes. She glanced the area bellow, she had seen this place a lot as well when her mother took her to go she her father' she hated saying that but he had been more then a father then her real one had. She had been taken away at a young age though.  
  
But that's a whole different story.even then the world was changing with there new' leader and even that she didn't take notices to the men that were her new 'owners in a sense that they were more then just a simple alien. She would soon learn what a 'Saiyan was all about.  
Comments: So.how do you feel about this story? I ask that you Review and spite how much I hate flames, they benefit any true writer. I want your feedback so don't hold back how you feel. Yes sorry for the grammar ahead but that's something I have been trying at for years. But like I said tell me what YOU think just don't go to the extent of saying something drastic because that doesn't benefit it only hurts! Be nice! Lol  
  
-Krysis 


	2. Pain is only the start!

Beloved Cruelty Disclaimers: Blah blah I don't own it if I did I wouldn't waist my time in writing a fanfic on it. Now would I?  
  
Authors not: This is kinda a skip ahead on the chapter it's self I would lead you into flash backs because that's how I want this story to go, it will make it a lot more understandable it is kinda like a foreshadowing of events that will take place. I am trying a new style. I usually don't update that much but I was inspired through a fic called Dark Angel by: Camaro It's a really long fic. But trust me it's worth all your time!  
  
Chapter: 2 (Pain is only the start!) -by: Krysis  
  
Boots slither upon the mud, the rain an icy hail as it pounds onto un- wanting flesh. You could hear insults ring into the shallow air of the night. There were yells as men assaulted the imposable as they try to go past all conditions as there bodies force them selves beyond its limits. It was one set of boots that slipped slightly but without faultier as it stepped closer to its victim; its placement assaulted his back shoving him into the thick grimy mud.  
  
Looking up from the floor of the ground, blue eyes sparkled spite the dead of night, or the chilling of the night air. She looked up at the man's frame, her eyes slightly blurred from the lack of sleep. She could catch a deadly flash of his onyx eyes.  
  
"All those who are pathetic enough to quite I suggest now is the time, because it only gets harder from this day on."  
  
Before she could make out his sadistic smirk slipping onto his evil lips as he spoak to who ever may be joining his 'team'. He watched as his eyes shifted under his guarded hat, printed with the military patterns across them.  
  
"Come on wench, you wanted to join my team you better quit lookin' at me and start looking at the ground with those pushups."  
  
She felt a boot hit her back slamming her to the ground. She slipped out a cry as it pressured all her bruises from the last weak. She wanted to become an Elite just like them, she wanted revenge, but could she go the distance?  
  
It was the second week and the pain just starting. She was even told that she would be treated no different then his men, she could come out a winner or a loser. She would soon learn the pit wasn't even close to hell.  
  
She could feel his eyes burn into her, ever sense she had came to becoming his slave that's all he worried about was making her stake out her revenge. He hated Frieza as much as she herself did. He didn't know why but he held that close to him, he held her closer to him each day of training.  
  
She wasn't going to give up, but that didn't mean that he wasn't sure as hell going to try. I woman is easy to brake when it comes to pain, she would brake easy or brake hard either way he was enjoying her touchier.  
  
If only you could see the fire that burned into her eyes. Oh he new he lit it in there the night he had taken her home, the first time she would be given a chose between her fate or her death. She was quite the stubborn one when it came to knowing her place.  
  
Freiza obviously spoiled the little one' when she was little. She seemed to always get her way the easy way. Like hell he was going to give it to her the easy way! If you wanted to be even considered and equal to him was to fight him in a match.  
  
No woman until now has been dammed to fight him in a match. Not only for respect although she truly wanted that from him no it was for her freedom that he promised her if could she beat him. He would never tell her this but he would never take her into the pits for the match off.  
  
No he would have to kill her, and he wasn't ready for that. Although when her mouth started to lash out he felt like beating her into nothingness but he had to admit she was on his turf now, and to get something out of her such as a verbal spar would make her really regret her place. Oh and he tried. Ever sense the fist weak of her training he had trained to goat her on.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Four men lay in a perfect line behind Vegeta, as they lay at an easy halt as the stood strait there onyx eyes gleaming at there new fresh bait. He stood there in perfect form as he zipped through the lines of his' soon to be troops. Sure some would leave but would never even think of telling anyone they trained out and failed. Only the strong made it the weak cowered.  
  
Yes he would walk around her, as he could smell her sent, his military uniform without flaw, as he stood close to her face she stood there staring at nothing as her blue eyes stayed focused not wanting to brake.  
  
He let the back of his hand slide down her smooth cheek as he had that sadistic smirk slipped upon his face. How he loved the fear he smelled he knew that she knew all hell was going to break loose even if it meant losing her pride she wouldn't subsume to his ill rational motives.  
  
"A female has many weakness compared to a man."  
  
He moved away from her, as her two curls of her bangs hung down from the front of her hat, slightly framing her face as she looked in front of her.  
  
"A man has power over a female, that is weak minded and weak in body and strength, and I have the power to change that. I train agility and power. We work as a team but until you prove yourself to me you are all females."  
  
He let the smirk on his face fall as he watched her fist cruel up into small balls as she felt like trying to kick his ass would be better then succeeding. He saw this as a possible threat as he flashed to her once again as he through her to the ground.  
  
He watched as sand spilled to the rims of her damped lips, and her faces sweat clung to the lose sand he placed his boot on top of her as he looked to the troops.  
  
"I am the commander, I am the leader if any of you find something wrong with that LEAVE now or forever hold your peace." He leaned down closer to her face as he waved his trusted Co. Captain Kakarott to take this into his own hands. Like his mind stated before she would ether brake easy or break hard either way she would be broken.  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
She watched in horror as she felt a boot reach her chin, she couldn't move even after the boot from her back was placed away, she was so tired she hadn't any sleep sense the day before yesterday and her eyes were fighting with her to stay away, or drift off into a nice sleep.  
  
The boot lifted her chin from the mud, as her blue eyes faltered slightly under the hail as her hat now somewhere in the mud and her long blue curls dapped and wet hanging low to her shoulders. He would have told her to cut it but he liked her hair. He loved how long and blue it was. It was one of his other reasons to why he placed his bet on her when he was fighting the true basterd of a lizard's man.  
  
He could see the rain poor down her cheeks, dampening her skin as she looked up at him, that fire still light oh was it lit and with a passion, it wasn't a passion of lust at the time, no it was more a passion of hate, mixed with revenge. He loved it he simply loved how her eyes showed him.  
  
He let his strong fingerless gloves grab at her uniform as he hoisted her into the air as he placed her to his chest, her back being pressed against her will to his body as he let the rain poor onto her body. She had shivers running through her spine. He couldn't declare at that time if it was from the cold weather or a fear of him. He loved the feeling of just think she feared him.  
  
She would feel a arm grab at her buttons on her jackets uniform as he tore them from there place, her white beater was all she had as the hail only grew thicker and harder as it came down. It was stinging her body like needles as he through her back down the ground.  
  
"Soon enough you'll thank me"  
  
As he said this he left his boots smashing the mud as she started her pushups again, she had more anger running through her then any time she had felt before as ran through her blood like a mad river breaking from its damn with out control.  
  
He knew this but he wanted it. He wanted her to hate him, yet to respect him and he knew he would have it one way or another he was going to gain that from her. She wanted to become an Elite then she was going to have to take his pain that he tossed at her.  
  
He had control to take it or give it, but right now she was still learning her lesson from the 3 weeks ago if you only knew her betrayal to him you would had been doing it yourself out there, slamming her torturing her like he was. He was getting his own little revenge that the little sphinx had done to him.  
Well that's the end of chapter two. What do you think? Hmm oh do tell me ^^ I would be so honored to hear what you guys have to say. Like I said before if it makes you mad write it, just don't get all erational on me. You won't like what will happen. 


	3. Life’s unfair

Beloved Cruelty Chapter: 3 Life's unfair  
  
The mud was bottomless; the air was smug with coldness of a pit of emptiness that sprawled onto her form, her black clothes now almost a blackish brown dipped in mud and rain as they stood out there all day and now all night. You could see it in her mind, all she wanted was to feel the warmth of cloth cover her skin and feel her eyes close into a deep dark sleep.  
  
Her orbs of artic blue stare into onyx eyes, he looked evil with that sadistic smirk across his face, that ever grin that sprawl to the left corner of his face. What she would do if she were able to over power the warmonger and kick his ass.  
  
The joys of wishing were all she could think of before she felt a boot to her back. She closed her eyes as she prayed that he wouldn't take notice to her small fear, as she gasped only slightly looking up at the Saiyan. It was Radditz that back stabbing jerk. This was after all his fault; why she was hear in this hell, this pit of hell. She could feel her fist clench slightly as she could feel the mud dip down though the cracks or her hands at the pressure.  
  
"Well if it isn't my little laky!"  
  
She tried to force herself to hold her tongue she shouldn't say anything to him or else he might hear but she could feel the pressure of the boot increase ten folds as she let her tongue snap out and lash out at him.  
  
"If it wasn't for you, no correction if it wasn't because of you I wouldn't be here now would I?"  
  
She spat at him as she could feel the pressure of her boot lift from her back. As he did this she took in a deep breath as she thought his assault was over that was before she felt a glove hand grip her long blue main of silk-knotted hair as she was lifted from the ground.  
  
She took a quick look to Vegeta but noticed he was gone back into his tent away from the bloody rain and cold. She could guess he was taking a nice hot shower, with a warm fluffy towel and a nice warm bed to climb into. God she hated him, why did he have to be this cruel?  
  
Snapping her out of her thoughts was Raditz yelling a good few choices of words and all she could think of next was she was being dragged to Vegeta's: AKA Lord Vegeta's tent. Her artic eyes flung wide open as she gripped at Raditz hands to let her go as her eyes pleaded with him.  
  
"Please, I'm sorry! Just don't take me to him! He will kill me for sure."  
  
The last thing she could see what an evil smirk on his lips as he flung her face first into the tent, she was about to trip and land on her face before she was caught by an arm to her shoulder pushing her back as evil onyx eyes looked at her.  
  
"Sir, I think she needs 'privet' training for tonight her manners need some improvement to her Elites or should I use her human words. Her betters."  
  
If she wasn't so scared at the moment she would have attempted a deck to the face as she could feel her anger burn. How could he do this how could he attempt to clam to be her better he was a guy for crying out loud unless he had a chest and the lack of nads she could so out class that baka.  
  
"What seems to be the problem Co. Leader?"  
  
He seemed to use his title in a mocking way as if telling him he was displeased that he did not take this into his own hands. She watched as he paced to grip his gun and place it into his pants tucking it in a lot like an outlaw would do. How strange. She watched as he allowed both hands to grip the white fluffy towel that lay on in shoulders. 'So he did take a bath!' she said this to herself as she let her eyes drift to the shower. It wasn't really a shower more like a set up shower no glass to cover it just surrounded on three sides with tight green materiel.  
  
He was quick to notice was she was looking at before he let out a chuckle. He waved Raditz away as he looked back to his troop member, or should he think soon to be troop member? He sat on his large air mattress as he looked up at her.  
  
Her saiyan army boots were covered in mud, her hair was twisted and noted but it still looked so soft to touch, but he quickly shook that from his mind as he looked at her wife beater and how the wet material hung to her skin, and her black tight spandex like material clung to her legs it to drenched wet with mud. He loved it.  
  
"What seems to be the problem woman?"  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name is not woman it's Bulma Briefs"  
  
She could see him shake his head as he stood up walking be hind her. You see she would have moved but she was scared stiff to. She wouldn't have said what she said but her tongue spoke before she could catch herself to think.  
  
"I could call you worm, after all that's what you look like and after what you did to me you are nothing but a worm. You answer me when I tell you to fully and quick with out lip. Understood?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"There will be no buts it's yes' Milord or yes Sir!"  
  
"Vegeta shut the hell up and let me talk would you and give me a brake it's not like I really wanted to join you 'training' camp and become a mindless monkey like yourself."  
  
Woops maybe that was the wrong thing to say because before she could even blink she was slammed to the air mattress within seconds as she could feel a warm breath hit her neck with a blade pressed her neck as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Get that thing off of me!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
As he said this he drew a small amount of blood from her as his eyes clouded up with anger as his brows twitched into a deep from. He had her pinned between her legs arms clung to his trying to pry him from her neck but he was way past her level of strength and speed.  
  
"Listen to me and listen good I make and create the rules, I take and I change my laws and your rights, what I say goes no matter what you 'think' of it because in the long run I don't care what you think. Your in my hands the palm of my hands and I could crush you if need be."  
  
He said this all through clenched teeth she could feel the dagger press close into her lungs as she loss all thought in breathing as she held in her breath scared that if she would he would tare her to peaces. Her brows flicked in fear as she allowed her orbs of artic blue to flash into his, in a pleading battle.  
  
-Warning, Mild Lime- (Nothing much I swear just kinky ^^)  
  
He leaned down kissing her forehead, she couldn't move and if she did it may or could have coasted her life she could feel his lips dip down from her forehead to her nose brushing her deeply with his soft yet rough lips, before she could utter a protest she could feel his lips press to her lips, as they had been quivering from a mix of being cold and the fear now pumping though her vanes.  
  
She couldn't protest to the warmth she felt when his bare chest pressed down on her own, not as ruff as he had been with her lips but still assaulting her, she didn't want this really she wanted him to let her go and to let her be able to go back to her training. She felt her belt being ripped from her as she gasped the dagger still placed firmly to her throat.  
  
"V-Vegeta?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He stated as he started to work his way down, his warm hands almost tempting but she did want to do this, she never has and that's one of the main reasons why she was here and she hated it. She refused to give herself her body the only thing she had of her own away against her own free will.  
  
"Get off of me!"  
  
He chuckled that evil chuckle that wickedly cruel chuckle that made tears stream down on her face as the blade traveled down her frail shaking form he was scaring her and he knew it he used it to his advantage, he placed a warm fingerless glove hand onto her chest.  
  
"Does that feel good?"  
  
"NO! Vegeta please stop it!"  
  
She squirmed and pushed her hips up trying to get him off of her but all her efforts seemed to amuse him all the more, at this she felt his figures graze her cheeks. As he wisped away her tears leaning down as his tag (dog tag: Think army or Marines) dangled to her thought now sore from the miner cut as its cold metal slipped on her skin.  
  
"Shh just relax."  
  
She thought really quick to keep her big mouth from trying to kill her, as she had to think on how to relax, Waite a second he just asked her to relax wile he assaulted her body.I think not. Before he could figure out what this blue haired little devil was up to he found himself sinking to the ground, still plashed with movable carpets and rungs.  
  
She had wrapped her daggling feet that lay over the edge of the air mattress as she allowed her booted feet to pry open the air container as they slowly deflated onto the floor she war a smug smile as she looked at him sticking her tongue out. So childish for a young adult but hey she had just kicked an egotistic macho man at his own game. Or did she?  
  
"Floor or bed doesn't bother me woman, I'm still getting what I want."  
  
"Get off of me you ape."  
  
"I love it when you talk dirty."  
  
Before he could go on he saw his top Elite and his second Co. commander walk into the tent. You could tell that he was slightly embarrassed but he spoke up quick with his body point at attention.  
  
"Aides, what is it Kakarott?"  
  
"Sir Lord Freiza is on his way Milord."  
  
"We will finish this latter, take a shower and get dressed in the uniform I will have laid out for you. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
She tried to hide the happiness to the word shower' as she felt so good to hear that she looked at him as he smirked at her with an evil grin.  
  
"Oh by the way you have 2 minutes to do so before I kick you ass out and dressed of not dressed you will be ready!"  
  
Her eyes grew big as she ran to the large green standup walls stripping quick and turning on the water, she gasped with cold water hit her as she brushed up the soap and shampoo as she lavished her abused hair, curse men for not using conditioner. She peeked over to see him looking at her shadow in the tent as she frowned the water still cold but slowly getting warm.  
  
"Let me guess it takes two full minutes until the water gets hot?"  
  
He tossed her a towel her slightly blushing at the fact that he could almost see her.  
  
"Two and a half depending on the sun, which seems like today lacks."  
  
"Bastard!" she muttered it but he caught it because she could tell by his smirk, she looked down to see her uniform as she slipped the tight black spandex on it was a tight thick spaghetti strap shirt with black tight spandex, the belt was this and she even had a coat, it was cut off at about the end of her bust but she didn't mind she felt somewhat clean and a little warm.  
  
She tied her dapped hair up quick as she leaned down to strap onto her saiyan troops boots (think: Army boots :OP) she jogged over to him with a frown, as she was mad at him from how he had assaulted her before. How dare he do such a thing, but back, no deep, deep into her mind she kinda liked it, In some sick mastics way she liked it. How weird. 


End file.
